


Back For You

by calie15



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Although, there is one thing I did regret leaving behind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back For You

Title: Back For you

Rating: PG

Summary: "Although, there is one thing I did regret leaving behind."

  
  


* * *

Caroline opened the door to her room, gasping at the familiar face that sat on her bed.

"I was surprised you didn't revoke my invitation," Klaus said in observation. She only stared at him, open mouthed and wide eyed. "Oh," he said in realization as he began to see her fist tighten, "I'm not hear to harm you." Her sigh of relief made him roll his eyes.

"Do they know?" Caroline whispered, still unmoving.

"Since they're not storming down your door I'd imagine not. You're the only one that knows, and I plan on keeping it that way. I'm only passing through."

"Just passing through?" Caroline scoffed and put her hand on her hip regaining some of her sense. "It's been five years."

"And let me guess, everything is starting to look different now?" The way she glared at him made him smirk. "Come sit." He patted the bed and she watched him suspiciously. Klaus sighed in response. "Humor me love, I already said I have no intention of harming you. Just a chat."

"Fine," she said sharply and dropped her purse, walked to her bed and dropped down upon it. With narrowed eyes she watched him, and he watched her, relaxed as could be, a small smile on his face, bright eyes almost laughing at her. "What?"

"It is refreshing to know you haven't changed." She remained silent at his words, but it was just as well. "I must admit, being away from Mystic Falls did agree with me. This place is nothing but trouble."

"Most of it your own doing," Caroline pointed out, but he didn't acknowledge her statement.

Klaus propped his hand on the mattress behind her and leaned in closer. "Although, there is one thing I did regret leaving behind."

Caroline sighed, turning her head to look away, but a hand brushed her cheek, and she stilled, shocked by this sudden turn of events. Klaus had always conveyed his feelings for her with looks and words, never physical touches. "Klaus..."

"I've obtained everything I've wished for and I'm still not happy."

"The world isn't yours," she whispered. "It isn't here just to please and entertain you." She expected anger, but he only frowned.

"I don't want everything," he said. "I just want the one person that I can't stop thinking about to leave with me."

"I can't be with you," she said painfully, for some reason hating to hurt him. "We're different. I can't-I can't be like you. I can't live that life. Hurting people, taking for my own pleasure, I can't-."

"I have no wish to change you. I'm aware of how killing, guilt and blood lust changes a person." Her brow drew together in a pained expression and she looked away. Dropping his hand, he watched her. "And you'll be smothered here. Unable to bear it as things change around you, people you know and love change before your eyes, physically and mentally. You'll remain the same in looks and disposition, frozen in time."

"Why do you do this?" Caroline said, aware of the tears in her eyes as she turned back to him. "Did you think hurting me would change your mind?"

"No, I came back to offer you something you'll never have here, a new life."

"You are a killer." She said firmly, resolutely. "Nothing I will ever need will change that. Even if I remain true to myself, I can't leave with you knowing..." Caroline swallowed painfully as she prepared herself to be brutally honest. "Your cruel, a killer and you enjoy it. I don't know why you can't see that leaving with you, knowing that, how it would be as if I was changing. I'd be admitting that was okay, I'd be permitting you to take lives. I can't-."

"Then stop me," he said suddenly, grasping her face with both hands and looking down into her eyes. "Make me stop it." Klaus wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I haven't been truly happy in over a thousand years. Is it so hard to consider that I might try for you?"

"I'm not a cure all," she whispered, shaken by his words, his promises. "I can't change you, you-."

"I know very well my own demons. There is no need to psycho analyze me love. Is it so hard to believe I might want to try for you?"

"Yes," she whispered shakily.

"Caroline..."

"I can't," she responded, this time her tears evident in her voice. "I can't."

Caroline's words hurt Klaus more then he had been prepared for. This rejection seemed worse then any previous. Yet he couldn't push her, not when she was so distressed. "Okay," he whispered. He watched as she inhaled shakily and then blinked, tears wetting her cheeks again. "I'll be back though. I don't give up easily Caroline, even if it takes me half a century." She laughed and he smiled softly. With that he released her and stood slowly to stand in front of her. Bending at his waist he brushed her hair from her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Be careful love, I won't be around to save you."

Caroline breathed in shakily at his tender kiss, ignoring how much it effected her, ignoring how much it pained her to meet his eyes and watch him leave. And for a moment she almost jumped up and ran after him. In the end she didn't though. Caroline wouldn't leave with him on a whim. Some part of her that she attempted to ignore knew that one day she would say yes. That part of her hoped that he didn't wait five more years. She needed to know though, be sure of herself before she made that final leap. If what he said was true, then he would come back.

  
  



End file.
